Under the Light of the Fallen Moon
by xXAryonnaXx
Summary: Two years apart have changed Miki and Akina since we last saw them. New challenges lie ahead, as they face their greatest enemy yet...themselves. SasukeXOC, GaaraXOC.
1. Chapter 1

_Akina_

Water. It drips across my face, pulling me into the conscious world.

_Where the hell am I,_ I think, lifting a hand to my head.

I glance around the dimly light room, noticing the clutter scattered around it. Something crunches under my hand as I rise into a sitting position. I glance down, spotting the broken figurine under my palm. I'm caught off guard by a sudden stir in the corner of my eye.

_Who…? _

The figure rises slowly, glancing around curiously before their gaze falls on me.

"Akina?"

I recognize the voice immediately. She stands, moving towards me. Her arms wrap around my neck in the next moment, pulling me towards her. I lift my arms, wrapping them around her waist. That's when I notice the missing glove on my right arm.

"Why are you here, Miki?" I ask.

Miki pulls back, staring at me incredulously. "Why am I here? Where the hell is 'here?'"

I glance around, noting her point.

"What's the last thing you remember?" she questions.

"I was in a mansion," I begin, trying the pull together the fuzzy pieces of my memory. "I was supposed to steal something…I don't remember what."

I close my eyes, racking my brain for any other information, unsuccessfully. "What about you?"

"Nothing," she says. "I can't remember anything. I know it had something to do with Lady Hokage, but I…can't think what it was."

"Allow me to shed a little light on the situation."

I nearly jump out of my skin at the sudden emergence of the foreign voice.

"You're here because you have misbehaved," the voice continues. "You have allowed yourselves to indulge in mortal sins and you must pay for your crimes. Here, you will have the opportunity to be re-educated, and reborn."

"No thanks, I'm not interested in joining your creepy cult," I call.

Miki reaches over, pinching my arm until she draws blood.

"Shut up," she hisses.

"Around your necks you will find shock collars. In exactly 60 seconds from the end of this message, they will activate, and send enough electricity through your body to kill five elephants."

My eyes widen in shock as I reach up, feeling the chunk of metal around my neck.

"How do we get it off," Miki asks. I can hear the panic creeping into her voice.

"Somewhere in this room is a button. It will release the collars around your neck. Your time starts now. Good luck."

The sound fizzes away, leaving nothing but the beep of the collars around our neck. The two of us jump on our feet, scouring the room for the button.

"Could he have been more vague?" I shout, ripping open a cabinet door.

"Just search for it," Miki shouts in response.

I fumble around, tossing the door when I find nothing in the cabinet.

_30, 29, 28… _The beeps continue at a steady pace. I spot the mirror on the wall out of the corner of my eye.

_Couldn't be… _

I walk over to it, pressing my hands against the smooth glass. I push a little, surprised to feel it give in a small part of the center.

"Got something," Miki calls. She has her hand stretched inside a pipe on the wall.

I bring back my hand, smashing it clean through the mirror. My hand falls almost immediately on the button.

"I got it here too," I say in response.

"Which one do we press?" she asks.

_10, 9, 8…_

"Both," I cry.

I press down my palm, holding my breathe. The beeping ceases, followed by the click of a lock. The collar tumbles from my neck, crashing to the ground. I glance over at Miki, smiling with relief. She returns my smile, leaning her head against the wall in exhaustion. As I move to pull back my hand, something rips across my skin, slicing ribbons across my forearm. I pull it back, cursing as blood drips down my arm and pools on the floor.

"Was that your button or mine?" Miki asks, moving in front of me to examine the wound.

"How should I know?" I retort, gritting my teeth in pain.

She sighs, unhooking the cloak around her shoulders.

"Arm up," she instructs.

I lift my arm, squeezing my hand against the largest portion of the wound. She rips the cloak in half, then into fourths, then into eights.

"Give."

I lower my arm, allowing her to take it. She carefully wraps the cloth around my arm, securing it tightly to stop the bleeding.

"Just like when we were kids," I comment.

She chuckles, nodding. "You had a knack for getting hurt."

"Are you doing okay, Miki?" I ask, studying her face.

"What's with the serious tone in your voice all of the sudden?" She chuckles, looking up at me.

"What the?" She reaches out, touching her fingers to my blackened, bruised eye. "What happened to your face?"

"I'm a shinobi, Miki," I remind her. I push away her hand, turning my head.

"No shinobi I know has hand prints on their neck," she retorts, lifting my hair from my neck.

I slap her hand away, locking eyes with her. "It's none of your business."

"If you tell me who it is, I can—"

"No," I say, interrupting her. "No, it's alright. It's nothing to be concerned about."

She stares at me, wanting to say more, but remains silently. "Be careful," she advises.

I light flickers on, revealing a door across the room. "Always am," I reply, walking over to it.

* * *

**A/N: Here it is, the sequel to Twilights Angels. Forever Lived.  
**

**The events in this story all take place after the time skip, just to avoid confusion.  
**

**Please review!  
**

**Ary  
**


	2. Chapter 2

_Miki_

"So how's Sasuke?" I ask, breaking the awkward silence.

We turn down what feels like the thousandth corridor, walking slowly forward. That voice hasn't spoken to us since leaving the room.

"He's fine. Orchimaru watches him like the serpent his is."

I can sense the bitterness in her voice.

"He's grown his hair out though," she adds. "It's so long he keeps it in a braid over his shoulder most of the time."

"I can't picture it."

"He looks like his brother," she says.

She falls silent after that, walking a few steps ahead of me. I feel something wet touch my toes as we round the next corner.

"Water?"

Akina shrugs, glancing down, but unable to see anything in the darkness. The lightening in the hallway increases the deeper that we move, until it aluminates the entire hallway. I glance down again, still feeling liquid on my legs.

"Blood?" I cry.

Akina looks down in shock, noticing the red liquid dripping from the bottom of her boots. "What the—"

I whip around as a door tumbles from the wall, slamming against the floor and trapping us inside. The walls shake in the next movement before slowly sliding towards us.

"Run," she shouts, grabbing my wrist. We sprint forward, one after the other as the walls slowly close in on us.

The flow of blood has increased by this point, nearly reaching up to our calves. I glance back, seeing segments of the wall have already closed behind us.

"Shit," she shouts, sliding to a stop.

I halt behind her, slamming into her back.

"What?" I ask.

She points downward, motion to the spiraling pools of blood at the bottom of at least a 50 foot drop. I glance back again, seeing the walls closing in.

"Jump," I order.

"Are you insane?" she cries.

"It's that or get crushed to death," I yell.

She glances back, gritting her teeth before diving off the edge. I follow after her, smacking into the cold liquid. My hands throb after the impact, preventing me from grabbing onto anything. I resurface, gulping in mouthfuls of air.

"Akina," I scream.

I can faintly hear her call my name in response before I'm sucked underneath the liquid pool again. I force myself back to the surface again, frantically searching for something to grab onto. The current pulls me under once more, and this time for good. I'm too far inside the whirlpool to escape at this point. My lungs scream for oxygen as I'm pulled further down into the endless abyss. Finally, I feel myself plummeting under the weight of the liquid. I smack into a pool of blood, nearly losing consciousness.

Forcing myself to the surface, I reach out, gripping onto the nearest object. I pull myself over the ledge, coughing up the blood trapped in my lungs. My body is coated in the red liquid. My once cream colored shirt clings to my body, dyed rouge by the liquid.

"I knew purple was a bad idea," I whisper, noticing my hair now matches my shirt.

I pull myself into a sitting position, glancing around for any sign of my sister.

"She's alright, I assure you."

I rise to my feet, searching for the origin of the voice.

"Did you enjoy your dip? It's odd to be choking up blood, after all the bloodshed you've caused these past few years, isn't it?"

"I'm a shinobi," I exclaim. "It's my job to follow orders. If I have to kill someone, it's for that reason."

"You call prowling the streets and hunting civilians like some sort of vampire doing a job? Don't make me laugh you gluttonous monster."

"I don't know what you're talking about," I hiss, hating the doubt in my voice.

"Liar," the voice responds. "It makes you feel powerful, I know. It lets you get out of Akina's shadow, having that much control."

"I am not in her shadow," I snap.

"Envious, envious," it taunts. "But I'll give you the chance to redeem yourself, in time."

Light floods the room as a door opens into another hallway. I walk towards it, thankful for the bright lights. The walls illuminate, flashing images of Akina onto the screen. She's running down a hallway, ducking around various obstacles.

"Like a rat in a cage."

"What do you want?" I ask.

"In exactly 30 seconds something bad is going to happen to her. Of course, you could stop it."

I take off at a dead run down the hallway, watching the screen out of the corner of my eye.

"You'll stay in her shadow you know."

My hand freezes above the door keypad.

"You'll always be compared to her. Her strength, her beauty. When the village finds out the truth, she'll be a hero, and you'll fade into the background."

"_You're sister is a hero, Miki," Tsunade says. She raises a hand, placing it on my shoulder. "Your mother would be proud, of both of you. You should be proud."_

"I am," I mumble. I press the button, lunging in front of Akina as the door slides open. Something slices through my face and chest, sending me tumbling to the ground.

"Miki," Akina screams.

It's hard to see her through the blood rolling over my face.

"Damn it, not again." I can hear the anguish in her voice.

"It's alright," I whisper.

I raise my hands, placing one on my chest and the other on my face.

"Miki, no!"

But she's too late. The pain of my flames is enough to make me scream. I collapse against my sister, unable to hold myself up any longer.

_I stopped the bleeding, now just get me out of here._


	3. Chapter 3

_Akina_

I pick up my sister's unconscious form, lifting her over my shoulder.

"You performed above my expectations. Now, for your final test: survive."

The explosion that follows nearly knocks me off my feet. I steady myself, rushing forward in the next moment. I turn the corner, lifting an arm to cover my face as flames burst towards me. I move to turn around when the door slams in my face, trapping me inside. I grit my teeth, locking my grip tighter around Miki before sprinting off down the hallway. I grimace as something slices through my arms and legs.

_What the hell is cutting me? _

The heat is almost unbearable by this point. Light shines through the thick red haze, revealing an exit. Just as I'm about to reach it, the ceiling collapses above me. I throw Miki from my arms, slamming against the floor as a piece of the burning ceiling frame collides with my back. The heat singes my skin, sending the smell of burning flesh throughout the room.

Miki lies of the ground in front of me. Her hair is slowly burning, being lit from the flaming walls.

_No, no!_ I scream inside my head.

I push off the ground, searing my hands in the progress. The frame slides from my back, landing heavily on the ground. I rush over to her, patting out the flames with my hands. I pull her off the ground, rushing forward and breaking through the glass door. Shards of glass stab into my sides, sending blood splattering across the ground. I reach over, pulling out the pieces while still holding Miki over my shoulder. I take off, not sure where I'm running to, but running all the same.

_This isn't good, she's breathing weird._

I run faster, but the forest doesn't seem to end.

_I've got to get help. But, where? I've got to get someone now_!

Before I realize it, I body flicker, nearly collapsing on the ground when I arrive at the destination.

"Who-who're you?"

I ignore the unfamiliar voice, turning my attention instead to the pink haired girl, staring at me incredulously.

"Take her back to Konoha," I plead.

I gently slide Miki off my shoulder, laying her on her back. I place a hand on her face, brushing away the frayed edges of her hair.

"Sakura, please don't let her die."

Arms wrap around my waist, pulling me back as I collapse into their embrace.

"Sasuke, wait," Naruto shouts.

We're surrounded by darkness in the next moment, the smell of earth filling my nostrils.

"Heal her," Sasuke orders, looking over to Kabuto.  
He walks over to a bed, laying me down gently. I fight to keep my eyes open, watching Kabuto warily as he approaches me.

"Don't touch me with those dirty hands of yours," I hiss.

"Hush now."

Sasuke's hands fold over my eyes, blinding me to Kabuto's movements. I can feel Kabuto's cold hands as the slide over my body, pulling away the blood stained clothes. He hovers them above my body, his chakra flowing evenly over my wounds.

"Enough," I say, pushing him away.

I rise up, peeling off the shirt that's plastered to my scorched back. I breathe heavily, biting my tongue to hold back the screams threatening to burst from my mouth.

"Let me help you," Kabuto says.

"I don't need your help," I snarl, glaring at him.

"It seems we've found someone who hates you more than Sasuke, Kabuto," Orchimaru comments, moving beside me. "Sasuke, Kabuto, you're dismissed now. I have things to discuss with our little spy."

I catch the suggestion in his voice.

"No," Sasuke replies.

Kabuto glares at him, appalled by his blatant disrespect. "What did I tell you about talking to Lord Orchimaru that way?"

"And what did I tell you about talking to Sasuke that way?" I retort, sneering at him.

"Enough," Orchimaru snaps. "Leave, now."

Sasuke looks at me, raising an eyebrow in question. I sigh, tilting my head towards the door. He stays for a few more seconds before turning and following Kabuto out the door. My skin crawls as Orchimaru reaches down, gripping the edge of my calf.

"Where's your glove?" he asks, staring at my body.

I bite my tongue as his nails dig into my leg, ripping open the recently closed wound.

"I don't know," I admit.

He relaxes his hand, moving it up my leg to my thigh.

"Where have you been?" he asks.

"I don't know," I repeat.

His hand closes around my neck, slamming my back against the wall. My body trembles from the impact. Blood slowly trickles down my back, falling in droplets to the ground.

"Before that," he whispers, grabbing my wrist.

I force myself to open an eye to glare at him.

"You're asking for information I can't give because I can't remember," I hiss.

His hand smacks against my face, sending my cheek against the wall. I can feel my mouth fill with blood. His mouth his on mine in the next moment, his slithering tongue pressing between my teeth and down my throat. He reaches down, ripping off my pants and presses his body against mine. He releases his hand from my neck moving it down to grip my breast.

_Maintenance, he calls this,_ I think cynically.

He slams me back on the bed, earning a gasp of pain from me. His scaly hand slides between my legs, separating them. He enters me without a word of warning, grunting in pleasure. The pain that burns through my body at his contact is almost unbearable.

"Don't you dare lose consciousness," he warns.

His fingers dig into the wound on my forearm, ripping it open as an example. I stare at the ceiling, flinching with each thrust. My fingernails dig into my palms as the pain is the only thing keeping me awake. He thrusts one final time before pulling out to avoid "ruining my body" as he calls it. I run my hand across the sticky liquid now plastered on my stomach, forcing down the bile rising in my throat.

"Can I go now," I ask.

He glances back at me, raising a hand to wave me away. I slip quietly out of the room, moving quickly down the hallway to my room. I peel off the remainder of my clothes before climbing into the shower, the hot water running on full blast. I clench my fists as my back screams in fiery protest, the third degree burns searing on my back. Red water flows down the drain, staining the bottom of the white tub.

I stand under the water for close to an hour, until it is completely cold against my skin. Turning off the faucet, I step out, wiping myself dry. I dig through the clothes in the dresser, pulling out an open back shirt and shorts. I throw on the clothing, sitting down on the bed after to dry my hair. I lay the towel down on my bed, running my fingers through my tangled locks. I notice for the first times the locks of silver now scattered throughout my hair.

_That's right, I forgot about my silver highlights. A gift from my father,_ I think.

I grab my weapon pouch, pulling out the bottle of hair dye. I stare at it for a long time.

"What the hell am I doing?" I ask myself.

I stand, tossing the bottle in the trash before leaving the bed room. I slide into Sasuke's room quietly, spotting his slumbering form on the bed. Silently, I sit on the floor, draping my arm on my crooked knee.

"Don't just sit there," he says.

"I thought you were asleep," I reply, unmoving.

"You woke me up when you came in," he replies.

"Sorry." I turn my head, glancing downward.

"Come here," he calls.

I rise, slipping into his open arms. He leans forward, pressing his lips against the bruise on my lip. He won't ask me what happened, he knows better than to do that. I lift a hand to his face, stroking the side of his cheek gently.

"She's not going to die," he reassures me.

"There was a lot of blood." My voice cracks at the end of the sentence.

"She's a Hoshigaku. You don't know how to die."

I snuggle deeper into his grip, resting my forehead against his throat.

_I hope you're right._

* * *

**A/N: Not sure what to say about this chapter. I oddly like it though. **

**Review? It appeases my muse.  
**

**Ary  
**


	4. Chapter 4

_Miki_

"Can you feel this?" Tsunade asks, pressing a pin against the scarred flesh on my stomach.

My fingers press against the cold metal on the edge of the table.

"Nothing," I reply.

The bandages had been removed months ago, leaving nothing but a charred scar. The raised flesh travelled across my face in a diagonal line. It begins at the top right side of my forehead, moving downward, between my eyes and narrowly scraping the edge of my lip. The scar crosses in the middle of my left should as another pattern rips across my chest and stomach, ending just above my right hip.

She pulls the pin back, placing it on the table beside the bed. "The nerve damage is severe. I don't think it'll ever repair itself. The scars should fade with time. I'm sorry there isn't more I can do."

She reaches out, placing her hand on my shoulder. I smile gratefully at her, nodding slightly.

"Thank you for everything. I'll be back to work on Monday."

She shakes her head. "Take your time. You need to fully recover, physically and mentally," she says, poking my forehead.

She stands, heading towards the door. "How's your sister?" she asks, pausing for the moment.

_Getting the crap beat out of her,_ I think.

"She's fine," I lie. "She's was pretty injured too, but I think she'll be okay."

"Go home and get some rest."

I stand as she leaves, pulling on my clothes.

"I'll walk you home."

I turn, noticing Kakashi's form leaning against the wall outside my room.

"I don't need you to babysit me," I remark.

I turn on my heel, walking down the hallway. He moves behind me, placing a hand on my head to ruffle my newly cut hair.

"It's cute," he comments.

"I look like a boy," I retort, fighting back a grin.

"But a cute boy. The silver's a nice touch."

I bat away his hand, sticking out my tongue. "You can thank your brother for that."

He falls silent beside me, his jaw working underneath the mask.

"What," I ask, coming to a stop.

He halts in front of me, turning to look at me. The top of my head is almost level with his eyes. It seems like it only a year ago I was point blank with his chest.

"You're freaking me out, uncle," I say, smiling awkwardly to break the tension.

"Come on, Miki. We need to talk about some things."

"We're doing cryptic messages now?" I ask, walking forward again.

"Something like that," he replies.

He slides his hands into his pockets, staring straight ahead. We walk through the village in awkward silence, moving through the streets until we reach the training grounds. He steps in front of the obsidian stone, staring at the names marked on it.

"She begged me to tell you, but I figured you be better off without knowing," he begins.

I cock an eyebrow in question. "What are you talking about?"

"I don't have a brother, Miki," he says finally.

"This is what you were worried to tell me about?" I say, fighting back a chuckle.

He swivels around, the shock written all over his face.

"We've known for years. The story of the mysterious brother who died before we were born didn't add up, so a while back I checked your records."

"That's illegal," he interrupts.

"And you lied," I combat. "You have no record of a brother or any siblings for that matter. Besides, you're the only father we've ever known. You were the only that tucked us in, kissed injuries, celebrated birthdays. Blood or not, you were always family."

I smile at him, noticing the tears forming at the edge of his eye.

"Can we go now?" I whine.

He reaches up, wiping the tear from his eye.

"Yeah," he says, clearing his throat.

He glances back at the stone once more before shaking his head and walking to my side. He lifts his arm, wrapping it around my shoulders.

"Let's go grab a drink, what do you say?" he asks.

"Are you paying?"

"I suppose," he says, releasing an exasperated sigh. He pushes me forward, chuckling slightly.

The bar is full of noise when we step inside.

"Kakashi!"

"Friend of yours," I ask, taking in the rather tight green jumpsuit.

"More like a moron," he mumbles. "Hello, Gai."

"I see you brought a girl along with you," he shouts. "Is she your girlfriend?"

_What are we? Third graders?_

"I'm his—"

"Daughter," he states, finishing my sentence.

The table Gai emerged from falls silent.

"It's about time you told her," Ayame says from the background.

I brush past the stunned faces, taking a seat beside Ayame on the opposite end of the table. I pull a choko from the center of the table, pouring a shot of sake.

"Kakashi, I didn't know you had a daughter," Azuma states, clearing his throat.

Kakashi grins behind the mask, sitting down at the opposite end of the table.

"I have two actually," he corrects.

"We'll I think I need to drink more," Kurenai announces, downing another shot.

I follow suit, tipping the liquid down my throat. It burns going down, numbing my throat. It doesn't take many more before the numbness spreads all over my body. Next I know, I'm sitting on top of my roof, without the slightest idea of how I got there. The moon shines brightly in a crescent shape, peeking out from the stars.

"I'm drunk," I mumble, laughing at my own stupidity.

I collapse back on the rooftop, breathing in deeply.

"Don't fall asleep outside or you'll die."

I sit up, chuckling at Hiei's comment.

"I'm already dead, stupid."

He presses his knee into my back, holding me up.

"You're not dead yet, Koneko. Just in limbo, like the rest of us," he retorts.

I tilt back my head, looking up at him.

"What do you want?" I ask.

"Just checking on you. Your face looks a little rough."

"Well it wasn't all that great to look at in the beginning."

I roll forward onto me feet, turning to face him.

"Besides," I add, resting my hand on my hip. "I think it adds character."

"You've always been alluring," he declares.

I giggle, leaning forward. "I'm flattered."

"Don't start something you can't finish," he warns.

I chuckle again, stepping around him. "I'm going to bed if you have nothing to tell me."

"The Kazekage has requested your services," he informs me.

I wave him away, uninterested. "Tell him I'm busy," I answer.

"Gaara will be so disappointed to hear you don't want to serve him."

He turns, starting to walk off.

I pause, turning back towards him.

"You'd better not be fucking with me," I warn.

He holds up his hands innocently. "You transfer will be arranged tomorrow. Good luck." He disappears in the next moment, leaving me standing alone on the roof.

* * *

**A/N: Almost 5,000 hits on Twilights Angels...WHAT?**

**Thank you so much for all of my supporters who have stuck with the story until this point.**

**And now, for a rant:**

**Mary Sues...those beautiful, perfect girls with the shining gold personalities. Okay, I get it, nobody's perfect. However, I ask the question: What's so wrong with a strong female presence? Naruto is especially guilty of leaving this out. So what if my character is on par in strength with Sasuke or Naruto? Their strength is abnormal to begin with! That's what makes it readable! Also, the whole idea that OC's are just a personification of the qualities a writer lacks... *sigh* Let me explain something, EVERY WRITER in part or in whole, basis a character off themselves or someone they know/admire, that's how dynamic characters are made! **

**Maybe it's just me who feels this way though. Tell me your thoughts in your review.**

**Until next time.**

**Ary**


	5. Chapter 5

_Miki_

I lift my hand, knocking heartily on the door.

"Come in."

I push it open, walking inside the spacious office.

"Funny," I say, taking in the white washed walls. "You didn't mention all this in your letters."

I raise my arms, motioning to the huge room. Gaara smiles at me from behind his desk, crossing his fingers together.

"It didn't seem important at the time."

I scoff, rolling my eyes. "This is kind of important. I can't believe you didn't tell me."

I walk near his desk, folding my arms behind my back.

"Now why exactly did you summon me here?" I ask.

The smile fades slightly from his face as he stares intently at mine.

"Oh," I realize. "You wanted to check on me, that's it. I'm fine. I promise."

I offer his worried look a reassuring smile before turning on my heel.

"If that's all, I'll be leaving."

I'm caught off guard by the sudden feel of sand wrapping around my waist. He pulls me back, bending my back against the wooden desk so my head lays flat against it. His lips are on mine in the next moment, hands pressing against my cheeks. I lift a hand behind his head, fighting off my embarrassment by the whole situation. He pulls back first, letting his lips hover just over my own.

"I missed you," he mumbles.

I drape my hand over my face, pathetically attempting to hide the blush creeping on my face.

"I missed you too," I whisper.

He chuckles, releasing his sand's hold on my body. I pull myself up, leaning back against the desk.

"That's not all I called you here for, though," he states, rising from his desk. "Follow me."

He glances back at me, waiting patiently for me to regain myself. I clear my throat, moving from the desk to his side. He chuckles again, leading me out of the room and into the streets of the Sand Village.

People greet him respectfully as we walk by, looks of admiration crossing their faces.

_A lot different than the last time_, I think.

"I was shocked when I learned the truth," he begins.

I glance over at him, raising an eyebrow in question.

"About the KSA," he clarifies.

I look down, nodding. "It's a lot to take in," I agree.

"I don't know whether to consider it a blessing or a curse. As shinobi, it's our duty to lay our lives on the line to protect our country, but to know that it doesn't just end there." He pauses, as if choosing his next words carefully. "It's a scary thing, playing god with people's lives. To control their will."

I force myself to remain expressionless, hiding the emotions threatening to show on my face.

"That's the job you took as Kazekage. It's your job to protect your people. No matter the cost. The KSA…Myself… We're all just tools to do that," I tell him.

A look of anguish passes briefly over his face as him smiles knowingly at me. "I don't want that for you," he whispers.

I look down again, smiling sadly. "It's a choice I made too, Gaara."

"Is it really?" he asks. Another pause. "Come here. To stay."

I nearly stumble over my own feet, shocked by his words.

"I can't," I begin.

"Be my guard instead. That way I can…"

"Protect me?" I interrupt. "I think you're mistaking the role of a guard, my Lord."

"Don't say that to me," he snaps, gritting his teeth. "Don't call me that."

I stop in my tracks, staring at him. "I'm just calling you how I'm supposed to," I say. "What is with you?"

"Do you know how frustrating it is being separated from you?" he asks, stepping towards me. "Don't you understand how seeing you like this makes me feel? I already killed you once…" I flinch at his choice of words, looking away to avoid the intensity of his gaze. "I don't want to see you hurt anymore," he finishes.

He raises his hand as if to touch my face, but thinks better of it instead.

"Come on," he says. "I'll show you why I called you here."

He turns from me, continuing down the street. I follow a few steps behind him, watching his cloaked back.

"Matsuri," he calls.

We come to a stop in one of the training fields. A young kuniochi emerges from the crowd of genin, running towards Gaara.

"Gaara-sama!" she calls, waving her hand eagerly.

He greets her with a smile, reaching out to rub the top of her head.

"Who's this?" she asks, finally taking note of me.

"This is Miki Hoshigaku. She's an acquaintance of mine from the Leaf Village. I called her so you could learn a bit about weapondry," he explains.

_Oh, that's why he called me. _

"She knows something about weapons?" she asks, staring at me skeptically.

"I'm a weapons master, actually, though I specialize in small to medium size weapons," I inform her.

"She's also a personal guard to the Hokage," Gaara adds.

_You could've left that part out_, I think, casting him a look.

"Please, teach me then," she says, bowing.

A crowd has gathered by this point, staring curiously at our little scene. I reach into my shirt, pulling the fabric out and away from my body.

"How far are you willing to go to become a great shinobi?" I ask.

The shirt falls from my shoulder, leaving nothing by a tight black crop tank in its wake. Dozens of tattoos cover my arms, stomach and back, each of them a piece of kanji.

"Are those…?"

"Summoning spells, yes. Some carry scrolls, but those are too easily lost for my tastes. I chose something more permanent."

I bring my thumb to my lip, biting down on it enough to draw blood. I place the bloodied thumb in the small of my back, gripping onto the bow that forms into my hand. I pull back the arrow, shooting the bird in the air behind my back. The crowd gasps in amazement, watching me in wonder.

"A ninja's tool is an extension of the body. A weapon is nothing without a proper wielder."

I release the bow and my chakra, rescinding the summoning. It disappears from view in the next moment.

"How did you get so many summoning tattoos?" Matsuri asks, running up beside me.

She takes my arm, examining it closely.

"I've gathered them through the years. They all have original scrolls that they can be summoned from. These copies just allow me to bring them out when they're necessary."

"How many do you have," another asks, appearing at the opposite side.

"Close to fifty different ones I think," I answer.

"I didn't even see you move," another comments.

I smile, chuckling at their words.

"It's part of my clan's fighting style," I explain. I stretch out my arms, demonstrating several movements. "It focuses of the fluidity of movement and the precision the strike. It's been called the Dance of Death."

"Will you teach me?" Matsuri asks.

I shake my head, bringing a finger to my lips.

"I'm afraid it's a family secret. I can only pass it down to my children. I can teach you anything about weapons, however."

She smiles, grabbing my arm to pull me forward.

"Let's go then," she shouts.

I glance back, catching Gaara smiling happily at the scene. I smile at the ground before following the girl to the training grounds.

* * *

**A/N: My brain is coming up with ideas for this story faster than my hands can write. . **

**Good news: Orochimaru's going to die soon.**

**Bad news: Not before Akina gets punished...**

**Review please!**

**Ary**


	6. Chapter 6

_Akina_

"Remind me again why I have to get close to this pig," I ask into the two way communicator.

I pull my dress out from under my heels, sweeping it out to show the slit in the side.

"He has something the Akatsuki needs," Itachi replies. "A thief is the best way to get it."

I smirk, flashing a smile at the shinobi guarding the door. "I prefer the term, connoisseur of fine things."

The party is in full swing by the time I make it to the main hall. I slip in silently, taking the offered drink from the server.

"Do you see him," Itachi asks.

I take a sip from the sweet smelling glass, searching the lively faces.

_He sure doesn't take long to spot,_ I note, taking in the crowd of women surrounding his burly figure.

"Sure is nice to have money," I observe.

"Just figure out where the store room is," Itachi orders.

"I got it," I reply, exasperated.

I walk towards the male, pretending to eye him curiously before stepping off in the opposite direction. I sashay to the bar, sipping the drink in my hands again.

"Come on little fish. Take the bait," I mumble.

"Need company?"

I turn towards the male voice, masking the surprise on my face to see someone other than the target male.

"And who might you be?" I ask, tilting my head.

"I'm a friend," he states.

He glances sideways, just for a split second, looking towards the target male.

"Let me guess, you're a body guard, and I'm suspicious," I say.

His lips purse together momentarily before turning into a smile.

"You're very observation," he comments.

"It's a gift," I retort, never taking my eyes off his face.

"I'm a partner in a mutual enterprise, actually. But tonight, I'm looking for another partner for a different mutual enterprise." He reaches out, rubbing the top of my hand.

_Big mistake,_ I think. _Let's see if you're as involved as you think you are._

I activate my Yaminome, turning my hand to grip his in response.

_Show me the past. _

Images flash through my mind in a whirlwind, showing me pieces of his memory. I see him and the target, standing in front of an unmarked door, conversing with one another just hours before the beginning of the party.

"What if someone finds it," the target asks.

"I assure you, sir, it's in safe hands," the male replies.

I release my hold on his hand, reaching out to catch him as he falls forward.

"Bartender," I call, laying down the man on the edge of the bar. "I think this one's had one too many. Make sure he gets home safe."

I flash him a smile before sliding away from the bar and dipping into the crowd.

"You've got a location?" Itachi asks in my ear.

"I'm on my way now," I respond, slipping inside the hallway.

I unzip my dress at the side, letting it fall to my feet, revealing the shorts and bandeau top underneath. I take my coat from Itachi's outstretched hand, sliding into it.

"Where to now?" he asks as I zip the front of the long coat, leaving my torso down exposed. I point upward, to one of the rooms near the top of the building.

"The princess is always locked in the top of the tower," I muse.

"Are you okay to climb it," he asks, glancing upward.

I scan the building, smirking when I spot the open window on the third floor. "I've got a better idea. Give me a leg up will you?"

I back up several steps, aligning myself with him. I dash forward, hopping into his cupped hands. He pushes me upward, tossing me casually into the air. I flip as I reach the top of the arc, reaching out to grip the edge of the sill. Swinging to a stop, I reach up with my other hand, steadying myself. Itachi has disappeared from sight when I glance down. I climb inside, landing quietly on the wooden floors.

"Easy," I comment, pressing the button on the communicator.

"Just hurry up already. I'm sick of standing watch out here," Kisame grumbles in response.

"When did you get here?" I ask.

I duck around the next corner, glancing down the hallway. I take off at a sprint after confirming there is no one coming.

"I've been out here the entire time."

I spot the air vent in the next moment. With a jump, I grab onto it, ripping it from the ceiling. Tossing it on the ground, I jump up again, sliding feet first into the duct. I'm fifteen feet away before the guards notice the fallen vent.

"Air vents are such a horrible idea for a building," I comment, ripping away another gate.

I peer down into the dimly lit hallway, checking for guards.

"They aren't meant for criminals to wander around in," Itachi points out.

I chuckle, jumping down into the hallway.

"If I wasn't supposed to use it, why is it there?" I retort.

I slow to a halt as I near the door.

"Located it," I inform them.

The door gives easily under my weight as I rip it from the hinges. The candlelight barely works to illuminate anything in the room.

"Get the box and get out," Kisame orders.

"I'm afraid it's not going to be that simple," I tell them.

I walk forward, my Yaminome blazing in my eyes. A girl scrambles against the wall, scared eyes watching me closely. There is another girl sitting beside her, head slack. Her eyes gaze listlessly at the ground.

"What's wrong?" Itachi asks.

"Get up here now."

I crouch beside the girl, grabbing a kunai and slicing through the shackles. She collapses into my arms, tears streaming down her malnourished face. I stroke the top of her hair, quietly whispering to her in an attempt to calm her down.

"Can you tell me your name," I ask.

She shakes her head, looking around furiously.

"No one will get to you now, I promise," I tell her.

She still continues to frantically search, not comforted in the least by my words.

"What's so damn important we had to come all the way here?" Kisame asks, appearing alongside Itachi.

I pick up the girl, holding her closely despite her thrashing limbs. "Take her out of here, now. I'm going to check on the other one."

Itachi outstretches his arms, removing her from me grip only to receive a punch in the jaw from her flailing limbs. She starts to scream, terrified at being in his arms.

"Shut her up," Kisame growls, glaring at the girl.

Itachi activates his Sharingan in response, fixing his eyes on the girl. She quiets down after a few moments, falling limp in his arms. Footsteps pound down the hallway as the guards finally realize our presence.

"Go," I hiss.

They disappear in the next moment, leaving me alone with the motionless girl. I walk over to her, cutting her free from her chains. She falls like a sack of rocks, landing heavily in my hands. Eyes roll in sunken sockets, unable to register anything in their surroundings. Her bones jut out from behind her skin, bruises coating the pale skin. When she breathes it is in forced gasps.

_She's in so much pain. She won't survive even if I get her out of here. _

I grit my teeth together, angered by the decision I know I have to make. I pick up her body, positioning her in front of me, her back against my chest.

"Everything's alright now. You don't have to suffer anymore," I whisper.

I hold the base of her skull and her chin in my hands. I force my gaze to go straight away as I twist her neck in my grip. Her fragile bones give easily under the force of the twist. Tears roll down my face as her corpse falls to the ground, her head awkwardly shifted to the side. The door bursts open in the next moments, guards flooding in the room in its wake.

"Stop right there. Hands above your head," one orders.

I lift my hands in the air, rising with my back to them. I turn towards them slowly, eyes fixed on the owner of the voice.

"You're out numbered," he warns.

I reach down before he even has the opportunity to act, lodging a senbon in the center of his forehead. He's dead before he even hits the ground. The others waste no time with warnings, choosing to charge at me instead. I grab another handful of senbon, throwing them at the oncoming guards. Three fall to the floor, stunned or dead. I flip backwards, avoiding the downward slash of a sword. As I land I swing out my foot, crushing his kneecap. He topples to the floor, screaming in agony. The final one stares at the scene in horror before running out the door, leaving me alone.

I turn, walking to the corner and picking up the chest I spotted earlier.

"You can't just leave me here," the guard cries between shrieks of pain.

I reach out, gripping the door frame. A spark flies from my fingers, igniting the wooden walls.

"Don't worry. You're suffering's almost over." I exit the room, hearing nothing but the sound of his screams as I flicker from the building.

* * *

**A/N: Oh the life of a double double agent..**

**Review please!**

**Ary**


	7. Chapter 7

_Miki_

It takes me a moment to register where I am when I wake up the next morning. And the fact that I'm naked. I turn over in bed, coming face to face with Gaara's pale blue eyes.

"Morning," he whispers.

"Yeah."

He laces his fingers with my own, pulling down my arm to examine my tattoos for what seems like the hundredth time.

"Did it hurt?" he asks finally.

I shake my head. "The tattoos themselves didn't hurt. Learning to control the release of chakra involved in summoning the weapons was another story."

I point to the scar from one of my failed attempts to summon a katana.

"What about you?" I ask. "You've got your own tattoo. Shouldn't you know the feeling?"

I press my palm against the side of his forehead, covering the blood red mark.

"This one always causes me pain," he says behind closed eyes.

He covers my hand with his own, leaving it there for several moments. Eventually, he pulls his hand away, sitting up in bed.

"I need to go to my office," he says.

I sit up as well, holding the blanket against my body. "I'll leave first," I tell him.

He looks back at me, taking my chin between his fingers. He opens his mouth as if to say something, but leans forward instead, kissing my lips sweetly.

"We'll leave together," he replies.

"That's a bad idea." I push his head away from mine, placing my finger over his lips to silence him. "You're the Kazekage now. I'm pretty sure we've broken enough rules already. People do not need to know about us."

_Especially the KSA,_ I think.

"I don't care what others think."

"That's a lie," I reply, moving to climb out of bed.

He grabs my arm, pulling me back. "Not when it comes to you," he says.

"Well, I care in your place then. You earned this job, now you have to take the politics that come with it. Think how it will look if you're caught with a shinobi from Konoha."

"I'm building relationships between a neighboring village that we still owe a great debt to," he counters, a smirk on his face.

"I don't think this is the kind of relationship you're supposed to form," I retort.

"Why are you so against this," he demands.

I sigh, looking down as I cross my fingers. "There's more politics in the KSA than you probably know at this point. It's strictly forbidden for me to become…attached…to a Kage. Testing loyalties is a dangerous thing in my world," I explain.

Gaara says nothing in response, choosing instead to stare out the window.

"Fine," he says after several minutes. "But you have to promise me that you'll come see me at least once a month."

"Gaara, you can't really expect me to.."

"Once a month," he interrupts. It takes one look at his face to know he won't accept anything less.

"I'll try my best," I say, defeated.

He leans forward, kissing me again.

"Go on," I say, pushing him out of bed. He dresses slowly, casting glances back at me periodically while I do the same.

"What?" I ask, pulling on my shirt.

"You're beautiful," he says simply.

I turn my head, hiding the blush creeping over my face.

"You're too forward," I retort.

He chuckles again, moving behind me. He presses his lips against the back of my neck, biting down softly.

"Just one more," he whispers, pulling back his lips from the newly made kiss mark.

"I think you've made your point."

I pull up the collar on my undershirt, hiding the bruise. I turn, taking the side of his face to kiss him tenderly.

"I'm leaving," I tell him, skirting away before he has time to protest.

I slip out of the building, slowly walking down the steps. Children play merrily in the streets, smiling and laughing.

"Nostalgia, Miki?"

I swivel to face the owner of the voice, but not quick enough. Her knee slams into my stomach like a wrecking ball. I topple to the ground, gripping it in pain, trying to catch my breath. She grabs a fistful of hair, yanking my head up.

"Long time no see, huh?" she asks, a cynical smirk on her face.

"You're a real piece of work, Kira," I cough back.

I slap her hand away, turning my head to vomit in the street. The children have stopped playing by this point. They stare at the two of us, each wondering if they should do something.  
"What's wrong? You're not hurt are you? Well, don't worry; I know how to make you feel better."

I catch her fist as she jabs at my head. My arm shakes with the effort of holding her back. Her bunny is balanced in her opposite arm. Its stitched face stares menacingly at me.

"Yurie isn't very happy with you," she says.

She presses her fist forward more, beginning to build heat in her fist. My palm seers, the smell of burning flesh filling the air.

"You're supposed to be protecting the Hokage. So why are you still here?" She growls the question out, increasing the chakra in her hand.

I grit my teeth, fighting off the pain of the burns she's forming on my skin. Before I get the chance to respond sand slams into her body, pinning her against the ground. She squirms, desperately trying to free herself.

"What's the meaning of this?" she shrieks.

"I should be asking you that question," Gaara hisses.

I rise to my feet, clenching my scorched palm. He glances over at me, looking for confirmation that I'm alright.

"She's just here to bring a message," I inform him.

His face says it all. _That's utter bullshit and you know it._ Despite knowing this, he releases his sand anyway. She scrambles to her feet, wiping the dust from her bunny.

"My apologies, my Lord. I didn't realize that it was you."

"Tell Yurie that Miki is to remain here until I order otherwise. If the Hokage, or _anyone_ else, has an issue with that they can come to me directly," he hisses.

I press my unburned palm to my forehead, shaking my head.

_You're getting into something you can't understand._

"It's alright," I say finally. "I'll return today."

I make it a point to look at the both of them, reassuring them that I intend to do so. Gaara knows better than to protest otherwise in front of Kira. Her lips twist upward into a semblance of a smile.

"Yurie will be pleased by this information. I'll be sure to promptly let her know. Until next time, Miki." She is gone in the next moment.

"Inside. Now," he orders.

I follow behind him, walking into his office and shutting the door. "Let me see."

"It's okay," I assure him, holding out my hand. The charred flesh has already stopped bleeding and began repairing itself. "It'll be better by tomorrow."

He stares at my hand in disbelief, holding it in his open palm. "Amazing," he whispers.

"Creepy is a better word," I say, pulling back my hand. "I need to go."

He reaches out, sliding his hand down my healthy arm to my hand. He squeezes it gently before removing his hand from mine. I try not to think of how cold my palm feels without the warmth of his hand.

"I'll be waiting," he informs me, moving behind his desk. I smile softly at him, nodding before body flickering from the room.

* * *

**A/N: Forbidden love is so bittersweet..**

**Review please!**

**Ary**


	8. Chapter 8

_Akina_

"This is Rei," I say, placing my hands on the shoulders of the timid girl.

Orochimaru stares at her, the slightest hint of anger flashing across his face.

_Well I expected it._

Sasuke casts her a short, disinterested glance. He then turns his gaze to me, more concerned with how she came to be in my possession.

"How did you get her," he asks finally.

"I stole her," I reply honestly.

"That's some prize to steal," Orochimaru comments, barely containing the hiss in his voice.

_He's in a really bad mood today,_ I think.

"Kabuto, show our guest to her room," Orochimaru says.

"No."

He suppresses a flinch, turning slowly towards me. "No?" he asks quietly.

"She's staying in my room." _It's not up for debate._

"I'll take her," Sasuke announces.

He reaches out, taking her hand, despite her obvious discomfort. She grips onto my shirt with the opposite hand, looking up at me nervously. I crouch down beside her, rubbing the top of her hand.

"He's my friend. You'll be safe," I reassure her.

She looks down, turning slowly to follow Sasuke out. Orchimaru's fist connects with my cheekbone the second the door clicks shut.

"How dare you bring that here," he shrieks.

He strikes me again, this time in the stomach.

"She has a name," I hiss back, glaring at him.

Another punch to the stomach again, this time much harder. I feel my lower ribs give under the force of impact. Blood rises in my throat, flying out when he strikes my face again. I stumble back, slamming against the wall as he repeatedly hits between my stomach and face.

"You will learn your place," he screams, grabbing my head.

He smashes it against the wall…once…twice… Blood clouds my vision as I collapse to the floor, my balance suffering from the abuse. He lashes out with his foot, connecting with my shoulder. The bone slides from the socket, falling limp at my side. I lose count of the times he kicks me.

"Keep that up and she'll die, my Lord," Kabuto says, intervening.

The onslaught stops as he stands there, panting heavily. He grabs my hair, dragging me up the side of the wall by it.

"What do you have to say now," he hisses.

I spit blood in his face, laughing at my own action.

"You're washed up. Your immortality is coming to an end and you're terrified because you know it. You can't escape death, not like me. That's why you hate me isn't it?" I ask, using all my strength to lean forward. "Because I have everything you yearn for. You will never have him. He'll kill you first. And I'll be there to lead you to death's door."

He pauses, staring at me with wild eyes. I slump to the floor as he drops me. He turns, as if to walk away, but instead releases a shriek. His throws his foot into my chin, smashing my head against the wall. I reel from the pain, falling forward into a state of half consciousness. My vision blacks and my stomach flips as the disorientation consumes my being. I can feel his breath hit my ear as he hovers over me, panting angrily.

"You are nothing," he growls.

"I…would rather…be…nothing…than a…dead…man…" I pant out.

His footsteps are nearly silent as he exits the room, leaving me there. I don't know how long I lay there. Five minutes? Fifteen? An hour? Time feels distorted, foreign.

_Why was I on the floor again? _

_Why's it wet? _

_Wait, who am I? _

_Oh, that's right, I'm Akina. I remember that._

I reach out gripping onto something soft.

_The floor is comfortable_.

_No, it's not the floor. It's a bed._

_How did I get here?_

My eyes flutter open, sending double images into my vision. A small hand reaches out, gently touching my forehead. My eyes barely focus even for me to make out Rei's petit face. She looks at me with worried eyes, hovering uneasily at my side.

"I'm alright," I croak out. My throat feels as if I just finished gargling rocks.

Bile rises in my throat. I turn, vomiting over the side of the bed. The sudden motion sends my body rocking as my brain frantically tries to keep up with the movement. I collapse back onto the bed, forcing my eyes to stay open. Rei grips onto my arm, biting her lip nervously. She knows how serious my injuries are, but there is nothing she can do.

"You can't tell anyone," I whisper. "This is our secret, okay?"

I turn, finally realizing my useless arm. I reach back, gripping joint of my shoulder. With a tug, I pull it back into the socket, biting my pillow to stifle the cry that escapes my lips. My gloved hand reluctantly flexes, despite the pain that shoots over my entire arm. Rei covers her mouth, stifling a cry of her own.

I pull her to me, covering her with my arms. "I promised you I would protect you, didn't I?"

She nods into my chest.

"I never go back on my promises."

I gently stroke her hair, masking my pain at the movement. A few minutes later, she's fast asleep in my arms. Her deep breathing fills the silent room. I look down at her, my vision still blurred.

_What have you gotten yourself into, Akina?_ I think, pulling her closer.

* * *

**A/N: I need a beta reader! If you're interested, PM me please!**

**Review, review, review!**

**Ary**


	9. Chapter 9

Rei

It's not that I can't talk, I simply choose not to. I've learned in my life that talking only gets you into trouble. But, as I look at Akina, I can't help but think that I should say something. Her condition has only worsened since the day of her beating. The bruises have darkened, and the swelling around her eye has yet to fully go down. She's more forgetful now, too. I'll watch her go down the hallway, only to return moments later without a clue as to why she left. Even walking has become troublesome for her.

She's gone now, for a mission.

I sit on the floor in her friend's room, helping him polish weapons.

"Do you have any family?" he asks me.

I shake my head, picking up another one of the weapons. _At least, not that I can remember_.

"How old are you?"

_He's become more talkative recently_. I place the weapon on the floor, holding up my two pointer fingers.

"Eleven?"

I nod in response.

"How do you know that?" he asks.

I shrug, unable to provide him with a proper answer. He doesn't press the matter any further. We sit in silence for a few minutes, working on the task in front of us.

"This is boring," he announces suddenly.

_You're rather childish aren't you,_ I think.

He stands, turning towards the door. He glances back at me when I don't get up to follow him.

"Come," he says.

I rise to my feet, moving to his side to follow him from the room. He leads me down the hall, walking cautiously. I notice a group of scary-looking men walking towards us, eyeing me curiously. Before I can stop myself, I reach out, gripping his sleeve nervously. He glances back slightly, noticing my apprehension. His arm moves to my shoulder, pulling me to his side. The group casts their eyes downward from his gaze, perturbed by his presence.

We enter into the room quickly after that, sealing it off from others entrance.

"Have you ever held a weapon?" he asks me.

I shake my head, walking around to examine the spacious room. I run into his chest as he moves in front of me, blocking my path.

"You're going to now."

I shake my head again, looking down.

"It's not a choice," he informs me, grabbing my hand. He pulls me to the center of the room, motioning for me to face forward.

"This is a kunai." He places the weapon in my hand. The metal feels cold in my warm palm.

"It's one of the most basic tools a shinobi can possess. It's also one of the most useful." He pulls a handful of them from his holster, standing behind me.

"Don't move. Just watch," he instructs.

He closes his eyes, taking a deep breathe. He tosses the kunai in the next moment, taking to the air. There is a flurry of movement, and then he is standing in front of me. Each of the kunai is lodged into various targets around the room, at seemingly impossible angles.

I lift my head, staring at him in amazement.

"It's a matter of concentration and precision," he explains. "Pick a target, and focus only on that."

He moves behind me again, pointing out to a target on the wall directly in front of us. "Just focus."

He crouches beside me, taking hold of my arm. He shows me the technique of throwing it, repeating it until I fully understand it.

"Now, hit the target."

He steps back, leaving me to stand alone with the weapon. I take a deep breathe, staring directly at the target. I throw the weapon, surprised to see it actually make contact along the outer edge of the round target.

"You can do better."

I look down, biting my lip. His hand falls on my head, ruffling my hair softly. I look over at him, smiling slightly. _So this is how he gives praise._

"Come on, try again."

We practice for several more hours, until I'm successfully able to hit the center of the target repeatedly.

"Keep practicing. It'll come with time," he tells me as we walk back to the room.

I place my hand over my mouth to keep from shrieking at the sight of Akina collapsed on the floor in his room. He rushes over to her, pulling her into his arms.

"Akina, look at me," he shouts.

He places his fingers to her neck, feeling for a pulse. Her eyes roll open, struggling to focus on his face.

"I just came for Rei," she stammers out. She's fighting to keep her eyes open.

"Don't you dare close your eyes. How did this happen?"

He pushes her hair back from her face, forcing her eyes open. Her eyes cross as she tries desperately tries to focus on his face. She mumbles out a jumbled response, her brain unable to form sentences at this stage.

"Damn it, Akina, you need a hospital." I can hear the panic rising in his voice.

She's too disoriented to give a response. She's rolling her eyes, fighting to say something to him.

"He did it," I shout finally. My voice comes out in a small squeak. "The man with the gold eyes."

Her friend turns to me, staring at me hard.

"When?" His voice has gone cold.

"A few days ago. She came back to her room like that. There was blood everywhere."

I shudder, remembering the silver haired boy carrying her into the room, barely conscious.

He picks her up without another word, cradling her in his arms. She mumbles something to him, reaching up to grip his arm. Her head hangs over his arm, eyes half open. I follow him out of the room, moving at a jog to keep up with him.

"Where are you going?"

He doesn't even bother to look back at the silver haired boy down the hallway. I move behind her friend, gripping onto the side of his shirt.

"Orochimaru ordered for her to be left alone."

Again, her friend ignores him, brushing past him. We exit the compound, walking into the moonless night.

"I know you're out here," he yells.

The blond haired man emerges from the trees in the next moment. He rushes over to us, worry plastered over his face.

"What the hell happened?" he demands.

Her friend gently lowers her to the ground, straightening out her head. The blond man leans over her, opening her eye lids.

"Did you smash her head against a brick?" the blond asks. He reaches up, placing his hand on her forehead.

Her friend rises, turning away from the blond.

"Where are you going?"

"Get them away from here. I've got something to take care of," he states.

I know the look that comes into his eyes in the next moment. _There's going to be a blood bath. _

The blond man looks at him, watching him closely for a moment before turning his attention to me.

"I'm Hitori," he says.

He slides his hands underneath her, picking her up into his arms.

"Get onto my back," he instructs me.

I do as I'm told, climbing onto him while he crouches down. My small arms barely connect around his next.

"Hold on tight." He takes off in the next moment, leaving the raven haired boy alone behind us.

* * *

**A/N: 5,000 hits on Twilights Angels? What!**

**Also, less than two months before I leave the country!**

**Thank you all for your support.**

**Ary**

**[Edit] **

**Note: Greetings from the South of France. While I'm currentlyoccupied with other things, I'm going to try my hardest to update my Twilights Sequel! Look forward to minimum of one chapter per month. I know, that's so little, but I'm drafting them on an iPhone. Give me a break. So until then, thanks for staying loyal and look forward to hearing more from Akina and Miki.**


	10. Chapter 10

_Akina_

My eyes flutter open, gingerly taking in the sights around me.

"You're awake."

I turn my attention to the owner of the voice, slightly surprised at the person standing across the room.

"Hitoshi? What are you-?"

"Shh.." he whispers, bringing a hand to his lips before pointing towards my stomach. I glance down, finally taking notice of Rei's sleeping form. I sit up gently, careful not to disturb her slumber.

"She comes to check whenever she has a spare moment. Awful quiet though," he observes, almost as an afterthought.

We had come across enough people in our line of work to understand that some people didn't talk for a reason. It was always best in that case to leave it alone.

I reach down, running my fingers over her ruffled hair.

"She's dirty," I comment.

"She's been training," Hitoshi response, walking to my bedside.

He hands me a small opaque cup, filled halfway with an unidentifiable liquid.

"It tastes better than it looks," he states, spotting the brief look of disgust that falls on my expression.

Taking his warning with a grain of salt, I quickly tip the liquid between my lips, swallowing it down.

_At least it has no taste,_ I think, handing back the empty cup.

"Training with who?" I ask, directing the conversation back to the earlier question.

"Uchiha," he says simply. "It's the only thing keeping him compliant at this point I would assume. Killing Orochimaru has liberated him, I suppose."

I'm rather shocked at my own uninterested reaction, as if I had expected this outcome.

Which of course I had, just, not this soon.

"Where is he now?"

"Not sure," Hitoshi replies, taking a seat beside me. "He claimed he had business, then took off. He left a note though, if you're that interested."

He holds out the folded piece of paper to me, waiting patiently for me to take it. I do so, but rather than read it, I tuck it into the waistband of my pants.

"I'll read it later," I say in response to the look he gives me.

Slipping my hands underneath her head, I lift Rei just enough to slide out from underneath her without disturbing her slumber. The motion sickness that rocks my body sends my head spinning. Hitoshi reaches out, taking my arm to steady me.

"You really shouldn't be moving. I've healed your injuries, but your body still hasn't recovered from the shock."

I push his arm away, gently, so as not to appear ungrateful for the help.

"I'm fine. I've given my body plenty of time to recover."

"Two weeks is hardly enough time to recover from injuries like you had," Hitoshi retorts.

He purses his lips, realizing that he shouldn't have said that.

"Two weeks?" I repeat, shocked by the omission. "I've been out for two weeks?"

He turns from me, walking back over to the bowl of water sitting on the floor.

"In and out is more accurate," he admits finally. "You regained consciousness a few times to mumble something, then would lose it again. I didn't hear what it was, but Uchiha had one hell of an expression afterwards."

I rack my brain, searching for even a minor memory of what I could have said, but to no avail.

"You went too far, Kay," he whispers, glancing back at me.

He only uses that nickname when he knows what he is about to say is going to upset me.

"What was I supposed to do? I was ordered to protect him. That's what I did."

"You turned yourself into a martyr."

I snort, dumbfounded at the ridiculousness of his comment. "Please. How full of myself do you think I am?" I ask.

"I was giving you the benefit of the doubt," he replies. "The better term would be sacrificial lamb."

I purse my lips together, giving him a bitter look.

"You're no use to anyone if you dead," he reminds me before surrendering over a clean pair of clothes. "Remember that."

I strip out of my old clothing, not deterred by the least at Hitoshi's presence. He'd already seen everything anyway.

"What's your plan now?" he asks, watching with a polite disinterest.

"I've got to take Rei someplace safe, first. Then I'll worry about finding Sasuke, and new leverage with the Akatsuki."

I pull the thick black sweater over my head, reaching up the fold the neck down slightly.

"Are you hoping for Konoha to take her?" he asks.

"You could say that."

I run my fingers though my hair, separating the strands quickly, before braiding it over my shoulder.

_I need a haircut_, I think, absentmindedly. I turn towards the bed, too quickly, and have to pause to regain my composure.

"I wish you'd rest another week," Hitoshi pleads from the corner.

I shake my head, walking to the bed. I lower by hand to Rei's back, gently shaking her awake.

"Time to go." I keep my voice light, so as not to startle her.

She opens her eyes slowly, widening them when she registers who it is. Her arms wrap tightly around my waist, clinging onto me tightly. Her shoulders shake as she starts to sob. I forget at times how young she is.

"Enough of that," I say after a few minutes.

I lift her head, brushing away the tears. She sniffles, wiping her hand across her nose and mouth.

"Go take a shower and get changed," I instruct her. "We're leaving 30 minutes."

She nods, staring at me for a few more moments before rising and exiting the room.

"She can stay with me, you know," Hitoshi says casually from the corner. "I've grown quite attached."

"I appreciate the offer, but I can keep tabs on her better if she's in one place." He nods, understandingly.

My need for control was one thing Hitoshi never complained about. It had saved him more than once in the past three years.

After all, being in reconnaissance was all about information gathering, and knowing how to use that information to your benefit. If even one thing is changed, it can completely destroy a plan of attack. You might as well have a giant target on your back by that point.

I turn towards the door, grabbing my weapon pouch from Hitoshi's waiting hand.

"I'll be in touch in a few days," I state, to which he replies, "I'll be waiting. Like always."

I smile at him, the only form of thanks he'll accept, and walk from the room.

* * *

**A/N: It's finally here! Please enjoy. **

**Ps. This was brought to you by a mini iPhone keyboard. You're welcome.**

**Next chapter in two weeks or so. Hopefully.**

**Bisous,**

**Ary**


	11. Chapter 11

_Kakashi_  
It was like seeing a ghost. Twice.

He had expected her to appear at some point, even stayed awake many nights to watch the entryways in case she tried to sneak in. But nothing could have prepared him for her appearance, or that of the little girl clutching at her side.

"Dad, I need a favor," she says.

That threw him off. Had she just called him Dad? He couldn't remember her saying that since she was just a toddler. He had attributed it to amnesia brought on by the death of her mother.

"Why come to me?" he asks.

It was a stupid question, and he knew it, but it was the only thing he could slide between his lips without stammering.

She sighs, impatiently before ushering the girl in front of her. "This is Rei. She needs a safe place to stay, and you happened to be the only person I know right now that isn't out to kill me or on a mission to kill someone else."

That made enough sense.

"I'm not very good with kids," he comments.

"We turned out alright," she replies with a shrug.

She motions for the girl to sit, gently nudging her fingers from her dress when she hesitates. The girl, Rei, sits down stiffly, on the very edge of the sofa, as if something could strike at any moment. Akina steps into the kitchen for a moment, returning with a glass of milk and sandwich for Rei.

"She doesn't talk much," Akina informs me.

Her fingers comb through the girl's hair as she eats, trying (without much success) to bring some semblance of order to the tangled mass.

"Where did you find her?" he asks.

It wasn't just the age of the girl that caused him to ask. It was the fact that she looked nothing like his daughter, in any aspect. Hoshigaku traits were prominent, defined. They moved with an air that was unmistakable to identify.

"On one of my missions with the Akatsuki."

She leaves the explanation at that, her muscles fighting off a cringe as the memory replays itself in her mind. He watches her movement carefully, noting the tenderness of her movements.

"Did you get into a fight?" he asks.

She flinches at the question, but recovers quickly, a disinterested look falling on her face.

"It's nothing I can't handle," she replies simply.

They sit in silence again for a few moments.

"Orochimaru's dead," he states, watching her reaction closely.

Her expression turns blank, eyes focused intensely on a point on the couch. She knew already. That look was unmistakable.

"Did you have anything to do with it?"

"Did you hear that I had anything to do with it?"

Avoiding a question with a question. She had learned that from him.

"No," he answers. "But I thought you'd disappeared, meanwhile everyone else thinks your dead, and now you just happen to show up with a random girl right around the same time a major enemy of the leaf turns up dead. Coincidence?"

She bites her lip. "Not entirely," she admits.

He waits for her to continue, but she says nothing after that.

"I can't help you if you don't tell me the truth," he tells her.

"Yes you can," she replies, standing to her feet. "You can take her, protect her. Enroll her in school. And more importantly, you can trust me when I tell you to stop asking questions that could get us both killed."

That surprised him. Akina had always been strong willed. It was one of the more prominent of her mother's traits. But she had never outright told him to back off, much less with that expression on her face. What had she gone through to make a face like that?

"Will you do it or not?" she demands.

She knows he will, without knowing anything about this girl, simply because she asked him to.

"Yes," he responds.

She sighs, a small smile forming on her lips. "Thanks."

"Are you sure you're okay?" He asks again, noticing the unusual lightness in her step.

She nods, turning her attention to Rei to push back a fallen strand of hair. She crouches down in front of her, placing her hands on her knees.

"You're going to stay here for a while."

Rei shakes her head furiously, eyes watching Akina intently.

"He's nice, I promise," she reassures the girl. "He's my father."

It was strange to hear her state the fact so easily, as if she'd been doing it all her life. Maybe she had been.

Rei looks over at him, her eyes staring at him, as if she didn't believe it. Akina stands, walking next to him, separating a lock of her silver hair from the dark strands of brown.

"See? It's the same color."

He stares at the silver that mimics that of his own perfectly. She smiles slightly at the girl, releasing her grip on her hair. It falls lightly against her back.

"Don't worry. I'll be back soon." She strokes the side of Rei's face softly before turning towards the doorway.

"Youre not going to leave in true shinobi fashion?" He teases.

She smiles, wider than last time and shakes her head. "Sneaking in is much easier than sneaking out. For once, I think I'll be a normal person."

She pauses, as if to say something else, then thinks better of it. "I'll be back soon," she repeats.

Which one of them it's directed at, he doesn't know.

She exits in the next moment, leaving him alone with Rei. He glances over at her, surprised to see her already off the couch, moving around.

"Do you know what happened to her?"

She nods, stopping by the bookcase to scan the titles. Thankfully, he had stacked his make out paradise books at the top, out of her view.

"She is hurt?"

She gives a half shrug, pulling a book from the shelf. This was going to be harder than he first thought. She flips though the pages, stopping momentarily to stare at a picture.

"Can I call you grandfather?"

The question throws him off. Had she just talked?

"Where did that come from?" he asks, staring at the girl.

She doesn't lift her eyes from the page. "That's what children call their parent's parents, right?"

That was when he understood. This girl had had nothing before meeting his daughter. Why else would she consider Akina her mother?

He walks over to her, sitting down beside her.

"Sure," he replies softly.

She closes the book, sitting quietly for a few moments before leaning over hesitantly to rest her head on his arm.

"Mom will be okay," she says.

He wasn't sure which on of them she was reassuring.

"Yeah."

He raises a hand to her head, stroking her hair gently until she falls asleep.

* * *

**A/N: Again, brought to you by Apple iPhone. So difficult to type...**

**Review please!**

**Bisous,**

**Ary**


	12. Chapter 12

_Miki_  
I enter the ramen shop, staring curiously at the shinobi sitting there with the somber aura hanging in the air.

"I know my limits better than anyone. You don't have to worry, Kakashi-sensei," Naruto says quietly.

His arm is bandaged and enclosed in a sling. I walk over to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. He looks up at me, smiling his usual idiot grin.

"Hey, Miki," he greets enthusiastically.

Sai gives me a brief nod, smiling slightly. Sakura blatantly ignores me, as she's continued to do for the past three years now. She'd never forgiven me for letting Sasuke go and I didn't think she ever would.

"How are you doing?" Kakashi asks, observing my movements closely.

"Good," I reply, giving a small smile. "I just spoke with Tsunade, and she thinks my scars should be completely gone within a few months or so."

He nods, the faintest hint of a smile appearing behind his mask. I finally take notice of the girl resting silently beside him, holding a cup of tea in her hands.

"This is Rei," he states, noticing my stare. "I'm looking after her for a while."

I raise an eyebrow in question. _This has Akina written all over it,_ I think.

I walk over to her taking the seat beside her. She glances over at me, trying hard to look at my eyes, rather than the scar running along my face.

"I'm Miki," I say, extending my hand.

She hesitates, glancing at Kakashi for conformation before gently grasping my hand.

"It's alright," I whisper, giving her a reassuring wink. "I'm her sister."

She smiles, eyes lighting up at my admission. I reach up, rubbing her head lightly.

Kakashi stands, placing an arm on my shoulder. "We're going to take off," he announces.

The others follow suit, standing as well.

"Us too," Sakura says.

We exit together, only to be greeted outside by a serious looking Konohamaru.

"You've been practicing," Naruto states, the same seriousness on Konohamaru's face in his voice.

"Get ready for my technique!" Konohamaru announces, before a second clone appears.

"Sexy no Jutsu." Two women appear in place of him and his clone, naked and embracing.

I smack my head at the stupidity of it. He breaks the jutsu, grinning like the idiot he his.

"Cool, huh, Naruto?" Sakura cuts him off with a quick punch to the cheek.

He falls to the ground, gripping the side of his face in pain. Suddenly, he freezes, staring intently in our direction, a blush creeping over his face, and not from Sakura's punch. He rises, moving in front of Rei.

"My name's Konohamaru," he announces, pointing to himself. "What's yours?"

She stares at him, and for a second I think she's not going to answer.

"Rei."

Kakashi looks down at her, a surprised expression on his face.

_Probably doesn't talk much,_ I think.

Konohamaru smiles, reaching around to place his arms around her shoulders. "Come on. I'll show you-"

He doesn't have enough time to finish his sentence before he's on the ground, face pressed into the dirt.

She glares at him, holding his arm behind his back.

"Don't touch me," she threatens, releasing his arm.

I stand there, dumbstruck.

_I barely saw her move!_

"Rei, you can't do that," Kakashi scolds.

"It's alright," Konohamaru shouts, jumping to his feet. "Who taught you how to do that?" he asks, eyes sparkling with admiration.

"My dad," she responds, eyeing him wearily.

"Who's he?"

"Konohamaru, that's enough questioning for now," Kakashi interrupts.

"It's Sasu-" I clamp a hand over her mouth, silencing her, but I'm too late.

"You know Sasuke?" Naruto asks, looking at her in shock.

She nods, looking down at her feet.

"When did you last see him?" Sakura demands, stepping forward.

Rei moves back, reaching over to clutch my pant leg.

"That's enough," I state.

Sakura sends me a steely glare, which I return with just as much force. "If she knows something-"

"She doesn't she anything," I say, cutting her off.

"He's our friend, Miki," Naruto says quietly.

"He's my friend too," I retort, "more like a brother. I miss him too. I want him back just as you do, but interrogating a terrified little girl isn't the way to find him."

A shinobi appears in front of Naruto and Sakura, effectively ending our conversation.

"The Hokage wishes to see you," he informs them, before body flickering away.

They turn, looking at each other curiously.

"What do you think she wants?" Sai asks, moving beside the duo.

"Beats me," Naruto replies with a shrug.

"This isn't over," Sakura mumbles. She turns, walking away with Naruto and Sai.

_Oh yes it is_, I think, sticking out my tongue.

I glance over at Kakashi, opening my mouth to say something when I feel a tug on my pant leg. I glance down a the girl, eyebrows raised in question. She points to Konohamaru, who looks up at me hopefully.

"I'm going to show her around the village," he tells me.

"If it's okay with her," I say.

Rei looks at me hesitantly, fear radiating off her expression.

"Go. You should make more of an effort to make friends, Rei," Kakashi states.

She nods, almost all the hesitancy fading from her face. The two turn, running off together.

Once I'm sure they're out of hearing distance, I turn to Kakashi, kicking a pebble out of the way.

"She asked you to look after her." It's not a question.

He nods, making his way down the street. I follow after him, the two of our walking along leisurely.

"She's in trouble, Miki."

"Do you know that? Or are you just guessing?" I ask, skeptical.

"You know as well as I she's too stubborn to admit it. Something seemed off about her. She looked as if she just walked straight out of a fight with the devil. I wouldn't be surprised if Orochimaru had something to do with it."

"That would certainly explain why he's dead. If he hurt her and Sasuke found out, you know as well I as do what would happen." I reach out, touching his shoulder reassuringly. "Sasuke will keep her safe. They've always looked out for one another."

"Are you certain it isn't Sasuke hurting her?"

His question throws me off guard. I hadn't considered it, but only because it seemed absolutely ridiculous.

"You tell me. Do you think he's capable of doing so?"

Kakashi pauses for a few moments, looking ahead thoughtfully.

"No," he admits finally. "He wouldn't lay a hand on her."

I release the breathe I didn't realize I'd been holding, feeling a little guilty for doubting Sasuke. But I trusted my dad, and if he suspected something, no matter how crazy it seemed, I would trust his instincts.

We walk along in comfortable silence for a few moments, neither of us having much to say.

"I'm not a very good father am I?"

I stop in my tracks, shocked and appalled by his question. "You're joking right? What makes you think that?"

"You're mother asked me to keep you safe, but I've failed spectacularly at doing so." He turns, defeated eyes meeting my own. "When you died, my world fell apart. I pulled myself together because it was what I was supposed to do; what was expected of me. But I was at a loss. I felt like a machine, just going through the motions. When you showed up, alive, I thought I'd been given a second chance. But even still, I can't protect you."

I wrap my arms around his waist, hugging him tightly. "You will never be a bad father, Dad. You taught us to how to protect ourselves. You don't have to bear the burden all by yourself."

He reaches up, stroking my boyish locks gently.

"Thanks, Miki," he whispers softly.

I pull back slowly, giving him a small smile. "Besides, Akina's just plain stupid and you can't fix that," I say teasingly.

He laughs, shaking his head.

"You should be nicer to your sister."

I turn towards the familiar voice, offering Hiei a smile in greeting.

"What are you doing here?" I ask.

"I have orders," he announces, handing over the white envelop.

I open it, scanning the contents quickly, surprised at what I find.

"They want me to execute the Akatsuki?" I ask dumbfounded.

Kakashi turns his head sharply, plucking the letter from my hands.

"You won't be alone," Hiei assures me, but somehow the effect of his words is lost. "You can take whomever you like in a squad. Yurie feels they're growing in power too quickly, and need to be eliminated."

"Since when do I follow orders from Yurie," I ask.

He sighs, shoving his hands into his pockets. "Things are changing in the KSF, Koneko. If I were in your shoes, I'd follow orders... For now."

I raise an eyebrow, lowering my voice slightly. "Is she plotting a coup?"

He shrugs, but the look in his eyes betrays him. _He has his doubts_.

"I'm on your side," he says simply.

I nod, satisfied with his answer. "l'll leave tomorrow then."

"Be careful," he says, before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"What does all that mean?" Kakashi asks, staring at the spot where Hiei disappeared.

"It means something big is on its away. And I get the feeling a lot of blood is going to be spilt."

He clenches his jaw, but drops the questions.

"I'm going with you," he states.

I nod, a smile teasing at the corner of my lips. "You and a few others were on my mind. I just hope you're all prepared."

He smiles behind his mask. "Of course."

* * *

**A/N: Yay for vacation! And I get my computer within the week, so be looking forward to faster, better quality releases. I'vehewn toying around with future ideas, writing exerts and what not. If you're interested in previews, tell me in the reviews. I can't guarentee it'll all get written in, but some are pretty decent ideas.**

**Also, comme j'adore ma belle France, et les vacances scolaires en novembre. Je n'ai pas envie de retourner à l'école le lundi. Pas de tout.**

**Until next time,**

**Ary**


	13. Chapter 13

_Akina_

"Orochimaru is dead," I say, my holographic form twitching slightly.

"So I've heard. Why did it take so long to report this information?" Paine asks. There is a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"I was...out of commission for a while," I admit truthfully.

"There was someone stupid enough to kick your ass," Kisame asks with a chuckle.

I shrug, rolling my eyes.

"You can confirm his killer was Sasuke Uchiha then?"

I nod in response to Paine's question.

"Are you aware of his whereabouts right now?"

"I can take a guess. He's on his way to me right now, as a matter of fact. He's assembled a team. He's looking for you, Itachi."

Itachi glances over at me, the briefest of expressions passing over his features. It's too quick for anyone else to notice, but I pick up on it immediately. Fear.

"That's problematic," Paine states, knocking me out of my thoughts.

"Let's just kill him then," Deidera suggests.

"You kill him and I kill you," I say, sending him a cold glare.

"Now, now, play nice children," Tobi chants, looking nervously between us.

"Shut up, Tobi," Deidera hisses.

"Tobi's right," Paine interrupts. "In-fighting will get us nowhere. Akina, keep an eye on Sasuke. I don't want him getting anywhere near Itachi. Lead him in circles, if necessary."

"And what about my duties with the Akatsuki?"

"Consider them on hiatus for now. This is your top priority."

"That's bullshit," Deidera whines, narrowing his eyes.

I never understood his extreme hatred for me. Then again, it probably stemmed from his extreme hatred of all things Uchiha. I open my mouth to give him a piece of my mind, when Itachi beats me to the punch.

"What's bullshit," Itachi asks, speaking up for the first time. "She pulls her weight like everyone else, Deidera. In fact, she's done more than you lately, if I remember correctly."

I smirk at the look of absolute rage that passes over Deidera's face at Itachi's remark.

"Enough," Paine commands, looking between us. "You have your orders."

I shoot one final look at Deidera before releasing my chakra. I open my eyes as the door to the temple opens quietly, footsteps pounding against the wooden floor.

"You're late," I comment, glaze never leaving the burning candles in front of me. My legs are crossed in front of me, arms resting lightly on my thighs. Smoke wafts around the room from the brightly burning candles scattered around the otherwise dark interior.

"Who the hell are you to tell us how late we are," a female voice asks.

"Lower your voice," I retort calmly.

I can feel his presence behind me, shivering slightly at the bursts of electricity that run up and down my spine.

"You're early," he replies, sitting down beside me.

I break my pose, turning to look at him. He tilts his head slightly, eyes meeting my own.

"How are you," Sasuke asks, studying me.

"Fine, my injuries are healed."

"So it was you," a male voice states from behind. "You were his play thing."

"Suigetsu." The warning is all too clear in Sasuke's voice.

I hold up a hand, smiling slightly. "It's alright."

I stand, dusting off my purple dress and finally take a good look at the group of three standing behind me. They look uncomfortable standing together, and I get the feeling that they're only together because Sasuke brought them together.

"You could say that," I admit, crossing my arms. "But I'd rather be a play thing than a bird with clipped wings trapped in a cage."

The boy with white hair, Suigetsu, glares at me, moving forward menacingly.

"Are we gonna have a problem?"

I stand my ground, looking at him disinterestedly.

"Only if you make one," I reply.

He glares at me for a few moments before a grin breaks out on his face. "I'm glad I stuck around. I like a girl with spark."

I roll my eyes, turning to look at the fuming red haired girl standing beside Suigetsu.

"What good is she to us?" the girl huffs.

"Oh cut the crap," Suigetsu says, sighing. "You're just thinking how now you have more competition to get to Sasuke."

"I was not," she shouts in defense, the look of unmistakable embarrassment on her face betraying her.

I glance over at the big guy staring at me, surprised at the gentle look on his features.

"I'm Akina," I say, giving him a small smile.

"Juugo," he replies quietly.

"Alright, enough with the introductions," Suigetsu announces, slinging his arm over my shoulders. "Where to now, Boss?"

Sasuke raises an eyebrow at his actions, but says nothing. "We start looking for him. We'll move into the nearest town and see what information we can find."

"Wait," the female shouts.

"What now, Karin?" Suigetsu sighs, exasperated.

"You still haven't given us a good reason why she's here," she complains, pointing a finger at me.

I sigh, pushing back my hair. "Is this really necessary?"

"I need to know if you're only going to drag us down or not."

I move behind her before she can react, knocking her feet from underneath her, reaching out to catch her before she slams against the ground.

"I'm an intelligence gatherer and a thief, if you must know," I inform her, smirking down at her shocked expression. "And I can assure you,_ I_ won't be the one holding us back."

I pull her onto her feet, releasing her. Suigetsu bursts out into laughter at the flustered look on her face, winking over at me.

"Oh I really like you."

I shrug, walking towards the doorway.

"Here." A cloak falls over my shoulders.

I look back at Sasuke, giving him a small smile. "I'm fine," I whisper.

The worry doesn't fade from his eyes, despite his calm expression. "You need to stay discrete, like the rest of us," he states.

The stares from the others relax slightly, seemingly understanding of his actions. I pull it around my shoulders, buttoning it into place.

We exit the building, moving silently through the forest into the next town.

"What was that place?" I turn, looking over at Juugo, surprised by his question.

"A temple of the Hoshigaku clan." The name means nothing to him, I can tell by his expression.

"They were wiped out a while ago," I explain. "That temple is the only thing left that proves their existence. Everything else was burned down on the day they were killed."

He looks ahead, pursing his lips together slightly.

"Did you ever find out who did it?" he asks softly.

I jump down, landing silently beside the other three waiting in the field.

"My mother."

His eyes widen, shock blanketing his features.

"What?" Suigetsu asks, looking skeptically between us.

"Nothing," I reply.

"Split up, find what information you can. Karin, stay close to Akina," Sasuke orders, ceasing any other questioning that was sure to follow.

Suigetsu grins, nodding. "You got it."

He body flickers away, Juugo following shortly in his footsteps.

"Let's go,"

I tell Karin, turning away from Sasuke. She glances over at him from a moment before turning back to me with a huff. We enter the village without any trouble, walking easily through the crowded streets.

"How well do you know Sasuke?" she asks finally.

"Pretty well," I reply, stepping around a mother and her child. "We're childhood friends. I've known him since we were five."

"But you're just friends right?"

I turn back to her, raising an eyebrow. "He's not interested in much other than finding his brother."

"You didn't answer my question."

I pause, staring at her for a moment. She returns my gaze, eyes unwavering.

"I like him," she says finally.

"Akina?"

_Shit_.

I turn slowly, greeted by familiar scowling pink haired kuniochi.

"Where is he?" she demands, stepping forward.

"Nice to see you too, Sakura. I'm doing fine thanks."

"Who's this chick," Karin asks, eyeing her with contempt.

"Cut the crap. I know you know where he is. Tell me, now."

"Or what," I ask, placing a hand on my hip.

"Or I'll beat it out of you," she threatens, her voice turning cold.

I lower my hand, stepping towards her. "I'd like to see you try," I hiss.

She clenches her fists, tightening her body, ready to strike when a happy couple steps in between us, giggling. I turn, grabbing Karin's wrist and pull her away, disappearing behind an alley.

"Who was that?" Karin demands, ripping her arm away.

I glance out into the street, spotting Sakura's pink hair was she walks frantically through the crowd, looking for us.

"A kuniochi from the leaf village," I tell her, "and a member of Sasuke's old squad. If she's here, that means the others aren't too far away."

"What others?" she asks, trailing after me as I move further down the alleyway.

"I'll explain later. Right now we need to get back to Sasuke and-"

A thundering explosion cuts off my sentence midway. I jump up, landing easily on the rooftop, panic rising in my chest when I notice the direction of the smoke. I body flicker there without a second thought, skidding to a halt just outside the wall of smoke. The others appear not two seconds later, wide eyed.

"What the hell happened?" Suigetsu stammers.

"Where's Sasuke?" Karin demands, looking around frantically.

A massive snake appears in the next moment, falling heavily onto the ground.

"Is that Manda? How did Sasuke control him? Even Orochimaru couldn't do that," Suigetsu says incredulously.

Manda shudders as if breaking out of a daze, his mouth opening wide.

"Never thought getting swallowed by a snake would save my life," Miki says, emerging from his mouth looking worse for wear.

She leans heavily against an equally injured Sasuke, falling to her knees in exhaustion. I walk over, crouching in front of the two of them.

"What are you doing here?" I demand, reaching out to gently examine her wounds. The cuts are deep, but small in size and far from being life threatening.

"My job," she retorts, pushing away my hands. "They'll heal."

"The Hokage asked you to come after us?" I ask, surprised.

"Hardly," she answers, lifting a hand to a large gash. Flames spit over it, moving into the wound, healing it slowly.

"I'm after the Akatsuki. Under Yurie's orders," she whispers.

_I wasn't expecting that._

"Since when does Yurie give orders?"

"That's what I thought. Hiei thinks something's up. Watch yourself," she warns.

She turns her head sharply, looking towards the tree line.

"The others are coming. Get going."

I nod, rising to my feet. The others follow suit, with Juugo slinging a barely conscious Sasuke around his shoulders.

"I know a place nearby." They nod, waiting for me to show the way. I glance back at my sister once more before turning to disappear into the forest.

* * *

**A/N: Got my new computer and yes, I am a happy camper!**

**Review please, and expect a release soon of Between Angels and Demons.**

**Bisous,**

**Ary**


	14. Chapter 14

Sasuke

His body aches all over by the time he's woken up. He supposed that was a given though, considering he'd nearly been blown to bits. That last push of chakra had saved them, but it had taken a toll on him. He could feel it as he sits up, placing a hand to his bandaged head.

"Don't try to move too much. Your injuries are closed up, but far from being healed."

He looks over, spotting her kneeling form across the room. She's rinsing cloths in a basin full of steaming water, and what he could only guess as some type of medicine judging from the odor.

"How long was I out," he asks her.

Akina stands, walking over beside him, pressing a hand to his forehead.

"Your fever broke. That's good," she says, giving him a little smile. She turns from him, walking over to blow out the candles resting in the far corner of the room.

"Just going to ignore my question then?"

"Yep," she replies without hesitation. "Because you're not going to like the answer."

She returns to his side, holding out her hand to him. He takes it without pause, rising to his feet with her aide. He wasn't sure he could've managed it on his own.

"Where are we?" he asks, following quietly by her side.

"A hot spring, just outside the Mist Village. My family used to own it a long time ago. The current owner is an old friend, so we should be safe here, for a few days at least."

He was hyper aware of the warmth passing from her hand into his, pleased by her sudden increase in contact. Back at Otogakure, they rarely touched. She was either always gone or too busy to come see him. On the off chance that they did meet, it was much like the night where she had come back with all those injuries. They would lie in bed together, neither saying much of anything, too content with simply enjoying each other's company.

He had tried to kiss her in the beginning, but she would always flinch away from him, or turn her head as if she was ashamed.

If he had known the real reason back then…

He felt no regret for what he had done to that slithering bastard. If given the chance, he would do it over again, but this time he would take his time. He would keep his rage in check, until he felt that son of a bitch knew every ounce of her pain.

But he couldn't, and his mother had always told him it was best to let sleeping dogs lie.

"Look who's finally awake," Suigetsu comments, wading in the hot spring water.

Sasuke hadn't even noticed their path, so absorbed in his own thoughts that he was.

Akina steps away from him, motioning with her hand towards the bath area.

"I'll be out to join you guys in five minutes," she says quietly.

"Hurry back," Suigetsu calls with a slight wink.

Juugo reaches over, smacking the back of his head. "Stop being an idiot," he mumbles.

Sasuke raises an eyebrow in question, surprised by Juugo's sudden aggressiveness. Well, aggressiveness on a minor scale that is. He decides to approach it later, turning instead to head to the men's bath house. He showers quickly, grabbing a towel from the rack to wrap around his waist.

Akina has already joined Juugo and Suigetsu in the water, long hair sprawled out behind her back as she tilts her head back. Juugo is eyeing her seriously, fingers twitching nervously beside her back. That was when he noticed how close the two of them were sitting. That, and the bandages wrapped loosely around Akina's bicep.

He enters the water slowly, body relaxing from the soothing heat. He slides over beside her, closing the distance between their thighs until they were touching. If she's uncomfortable by the sudden contact she doesn't show it on her face.

"What happened to your arm?" he whispers softly.

She shivers slightly at the sound of his voice, turning her head to give him a sharp look. He was messing with her and she wasn't happy about it.

"You should've seen her, Sasuke," Suigetsu remarks, wadding beside us. "Suigetsu started going crazy, and you were out cold. If Akina hadn't been there who knows what would've happened. I still don't know how you managed to pin him down and do whatever it was you did to calm him down."

She smiles slightly, bringing a finger to her lips. "A magician never reveals her secrets."

"Vodoo is more like it," Suigetsu retorts with a scoff.

Juugo turns away his head, bringing a hand to his face to hide the briefest hints of a smile. Sasuke was going to have to have a discussion with him, to make sure he knew just where he stood on this team.

He feels a hand on his thigh in the next moment, fingers gently pressing into the skin. He would've clearly understood the warning, had her sudden touch not lit his skin on fire. Not to mention the fact that she still had yet to remove her hand. She's looking at him, gauging his expression to see how he plans to react to her touch.

It was her turn to toy with him now.

Suigetsu and Juugo converse with one another loudly, oblivious to what's happening inches away. The two stay like that for a while, each staring at the other, waiting for one of them to make a move, until Karen's rather loud entrance. He grabs her hand in the commotion, lacing his fingers with her. With her distracting touch gone, he's able to smirk confidently at her. Her lips press together in a hint of a smile, hand squeezing his lightly.

"What's going on here?" Karin demands, looking at the two of them with a mix of curiosity and agitation.

Once again, Sasuke was struck with the thought of how much of a hassle Karin could be sometimes. It's not that he hadn't noticed her feelings towards him. Only an idiot wouldn't pick up on her rather obvious advances towards him. He had just figured if he ignored her enough, she would back off. Obviously, he had thought wrong, considering that only seemed to increase her efforts.

"What does it look like we're doing?" Suigetsu asks, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"Why is Sasuke out of bed?"

"Because he woke up," Akina replies, staring at her dully.

He could tell from her expression that she wasn't particularly fond of Karin, but she'd never be openly mean to the girl. Akina saved her malice for the people who really pissed her off. Much like she had with Sakura, Akina picks at Karin, pushing all the right buttons to get under her skin.

"I can tell that, thank you," Karin hisses back.

She stands there, glaring at the lack of space between Akina and him. He turns his head, ignoring her like usual.

"Well, you're welcome to join us if you ever stop being pissed off long enough," Akina states.

"Like I would ever share a bath with you," Karin snaps.

This was new. He knew Karin didn't exactly like Akina, but their relationship hadn't seemed that bad before he had lost consciousness. He couldn't help but wonder what had happened in that span of time.

"Fine," she retorts, a smirk teasing at her lips. "I'll get out, then."

"No way. You can't leave us here with _her_," Suigetsu complains, casting a sideways glance at Karin.

Akina shrugs, releasing my hand and moving out to the edge of the water before climbing out. Her wet towel clings to the contours of her body, long hair clinging to her back, stopping just above her butt.

It takes everything he has to stay in place. How long had it been since he'd been able to run his fingers through her hair? Too long, he could tell by the impatient twitch of his fingers at his sides. She glances over at Karin, leaning in to whisper something too quiet for him to hear. Not that he would've anyway. He was too focused on the contours of her waist, the fullness of her breasts.

He had to admit, he hadn't believed it when he first saw her again. Besides the fact of thinking she was dead, she had completely grown in the two weeks since her disappearance. She had been cute before, no doubt about it. It was one of the things that had initially caught his attention. But when she came back, it was like looking at a whole other person.

The baby fat had faded from her face and body, leaving nothing but smooth, slim curves and toned muscles. She was no longer a girl, but a woman. And that worried him. In the beginning, she had kept him at a careful distance, treating him more like a little brother than a lover. He'd be lying if he said it didn't bother him…immensely.

But it made sense. At the time, he had barely reached her chest, despite his abnormal height for his age. He worked hard at Orochimaru's, trying desperately to catch up to her, but it was a slow process. His body had grown, and more muscles had formed, but he was still a long way from being grown. From having a body like his old sensei's, strong and athletic from years of training. He still retained a rather small form, and barely touched the bottom of her chin. She was more willing to be with him now at least, allowing small touches like what had just occurred in the hot spring.

"Sasuke," Karin shouts, pulling him from her thoughts.

He looks over at her place beside him, not bothering to hide the irritation on his face. He hadn't even noticed her approach, not that he cared all that much.

"What?"

"I asked how you were feeling?" she says quietly, shrinking from his gaze.

"Worried about Sasuke-kun, Karin?" Suigetsu teases.

She blushes, glaring angrily at him for even daring to suggest such a thing out loud.

"No," she shouts. "I just wanted to know if he was going to be okay to move on. We shouldn't stay here for very long."

"Why not?" Juugo asks.

"It's not safe and we don't know anything about her. She was trading information between Orochimaru, the Akatsuki and Konohagakure all at the same time. How do we know she's not keeping us here to let those Konoha shinobi get to us?"

"You said she ditched that Leaf kuniochi back in the town," Suigetsu points out.

That was news to him. When had she confronted a leaf kuniochi? He had a pretty good idea of who it was. There was only one person Akina would go out of her way to avoid, instead of beating in their face. But only because "she felt bad picking on the weak" as she put it.

He smiles at the joke, looking down into the water.

"She's here because I asked her to be," he says, bluntly. "Just like all of you. I trust her. You should too, Karin."

She huffs, turning away, but ceases her argument.

Sasuke sighs, moving forward, out of the water. "We'll stay for a few days," he announces, glancing back at them.

"Alright," Suigetsu yells, grinning enthusiastically.

Sasuke rolls his eyes, turning to walk back into the bath house. He pulls on a nearby robe, making his way down the hallway. He passes by a doorway, pausing when he hears voices inside.

"I want to thank you again for sheltering us here," Akina says, voice slightly muffled by the narrow crack in the door.

"It's not a problem," the other voice, female, responds. "I was slightly surprised though, when you showed up with an Uchiha in your arms. He's grown quite a bit over the years, hasn't he?"

Did he know the other woman from somewhere? Her voice sounded familiar, but he couldn't quite place it. He inches towards the door, trying to hear the conversation better.

The door opens in the next moment, Akina appearing in its entrance.

"Eavesdropping, Uchiha?" she asks, a smirk teasing on her lips.

"Who were you taking to?"

"The owner. I told you she was an old family friend, remember?"

_That doesn't explain how she knew me_, he thinks, but decides against questioning her any further.

She gives him a small smile, stepping forward and closing the door quietly behind her.

"You should get some rest," she says quietly, moving around him.

He reaches out, grabbing her gloved arm, stopping her. She glances back at him, eyebrows raised in question.

"Stay with me tonight," he mutters.

She purses her lips into a smile, moving forward, until he's forced to look up at her.

He hated that.

"Do you realize what you're asking for by inviting me into your room?"

He blushes, looking away from her intense gaze.

"Get some rest, Sasuke."

She reaches out, stroking his hair lightly. He slaps her hand away, leaning forward to capture her lips with his.

He was _not_ a child. He knew exactly what inviting her to his room would mean. At the very least, he wasn't a _virgin_.

She hesitates from the moment, giving him the chance to still pull away if he wanted to. When he didn't, she leans down, deepening their kiss.

He's the first to pull away, taking her hand and leading her back to his room. She closes the door behind them with a soft clack. The only light in the room is a sober burning candle, barely illuminating their place by the door.

He steps forward again, pressing his hands of either side of the wall behind her, moving their lips together. Her tongue folds easily into his, body responding to his gentle touches. He reaches in front of her, pulling the robe free from her body. It falls lightly to the ground, pooling around her feet. Her naked body glows slightly in the somber lighting, the scars running across her chest and shoulders shining.

They were beautiful.

She was beautiful.

He reaches out, touching her bare skin softly, pleasantly surprised at the shivers that run along the length of her body. She pushes him backward, lips never leaving his as they move to the bed on the floor. He hovers over her, taking in every inch of her body, his desire building with every moan, every touch. He leans down, touching their lips together once more. In the quiet hush of the night, the two who had given up everything for one another, finally become one.

* * *

**A/N: Woot, finally finished this chapter! Big things are on their way!**

**Review please. :)**

**Ary**


End file.
